Tear it Down
by Don't Make Me Sing
Summary: Full Summary Inside.
1. Summary

'Universal Phase' got famous from a YouTube video of them playing '21 Guns' and 'My Own Worst Enemy.' The three siblings thought it was a once in a lifetime, easy ride, but they were insanely wrong. Hollywood can build you up, and then tear you down. When they're fate gets changed, will THEY change?

Members of _Universal Phase_:

**Lead Singer:** Cassadee (Cassie, Cass) Hope: [Light Brown Hair (Ends at Her Ribcage) (Always in a side ponytail on the left); Blue Grey Eyes: Pale Skin, Braces, 5'1, 103 lbs] Positive, Band Leader, Upbeat, Loving, Fairytle-ish, Dreamer, Sometimes aggressive, Good friend/sister.

**Drummer: **Dylan (Dyl, Lanny) Thomas: [Brown hair (always under a hat) (ends at his jaw): Brown eyes, 5'6, 145 lbs] Goes by the beat of his own drum, Caring, Quiet, Loves Drums & Cartoons, Good Hearted, Good Guy, Protective, Smart

**Guitarist: **Cole (Coley) Mitchell: [Brown hair (ends at the top of his neck); Hazel Eyes,4 4'11, 100 lbs] Sweet, Funny, Mischievous, Crazy, Ignorant but Smart, Caring


	2. Discovered

It was dark and stormy in the small town of Gretna, Virginia. Cass, Dylan and Cole were working a late shift at Napoli's, when a fancy dressed, married-looking, couple walked in. "The late night always brings in the crazies." Cole mumbled, and Dylan slapped him. When they started fighting, Cass rolled her eyes and walked over to the now seated couple. She stood in front of them, studying their faces. Cass smiled, "Hi, I'm Cass. I'll be your server tonight. May I get you some drinks?" The man smiled. He was rounded, and almost bald. "Yes, I'll have an iced tea." The woman smiled as well, she was dark skinned and small, but very high class. "Same." Cass nodded slowly, noticing the strangeness. Walking back to the kitchen, Cass could feel their eyes on her.

"Cass.. Who are they?" Cole asked quietly. Cass shook her head, "I don't know. Keep an eye on them. OK?" The two boys nodded, and Cass grabbed their drinks and walked out to the loner customers. Cass put on a smile and handed them to the customers. "Here you go. Are you ready to order your meals?" The man stood up, "We're not here to dine." Cass's eyes widened, "DYLAN! COLE!" The two boys came running in with baseball bats, ready to hit. The woman stood up, "Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." The man nodded, "I'm Gustavo Roque. Manager of the super famous, Big Time Rush." Cass smirked, "Oh you mean that washed up, terrible singers, good-boy-gone-bad band? I've never heard of them." Both Cole and Dylan screamed, "You better get some ice for that burn!" Gustavo growled, and the dark skinned female held him back, "Just let us talk for a moment. Okay?" Cass crossed her arms, "Go on." The woman sighed, "My name is Kelly Wainwright, and I'm Gustavo's assistant. We'd like to sign you, Universal Phase, to Roque Records, and take you LA to make you famous." The three siblings looked at each other, "Uhmm…" Cass pulled them away, "Give us a minute, please."

"NO! We shouldn't leave!" Dylan stated. Cass shook his shoulders, "Dyl! If we take it, we could afford to pay for our debt! Plus, we'd get free instruments!" Dylan sighed, "I don't know Cass…. Something could go wrong." "Yeah, but something could go wrong HERE too." Cole stood up, and crossed his arms. Cass smiled "See? Cole agrees." She turned to Cole, "So Cole, do you wanna go to LA?" "Duh!" Cole smiled, Cass turned to Dylan, "Dylan?" Dylan sighed, giving in, "Fine." 

_**~~~THREE HOURS LATERS~~~**_

"I'm done packing!" Cole screamed as he pulled his bag down the hall. Cass grabbed his shoulders, "CHILL!" Cole sighed, "When is Dylan ready? We're gonna be late!" "Cole, we have..." she looked at her watch, "30 minutes. DYLAN! GET YOUR BUTT PACKED! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Dylan slowly made his way down the stairs. "You just have to that to tick me off." Cass growled. Cole rolled his eyes and grabbed his siblings' hands, "C'mon!"

_**~~~AT THE PALMWOODS, AFTER THE FLIGHT~~~**_

Cass, Cole & Dylan walked into their apartment, 2J. Cass looked around, "Nice place." Cole smiled brightly, "SWIRLY SLIDE!" Dylan sighed, sitting down on the orange couch. "This is just weird." Cass looked out the window, "Whatever Dylan. Just whatever." Just then, two boys, clad in hockey gear, walked in. They all looked at each other and screamed.


End file.
